Mike
Michael, nicknamed Mike is a strong red tender engine from the Arlesdale Railway. He is the youngest out of the three Arlesdale engines: him, Rex, and Bert. This is Number 3 Bio Mike was built by built by Clarkson of York in 1966 from a design which aimed to incorporate improvements on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's River Esk, and like their River Mite, has succeeded. Mike is tough, robust and powerful. He is more sure-footed than Rex, but his performance is sometimes erratic Mike worked on an unnamed line in England until 1967, at which time their line closed down and he, Rex and Bert, were sent to Sodor to work the Arlesdale Railway. Not long after arrival, Mike mocked Duck when the latter had trouble with his whistle making unusual noises, which lead to Rex telling Mike to lose his whistle. While pulling a passenger train, a stray cow had wandered onto the line and Mike whistled so loudly to make her move that his whistle flew off. This meant that his crew and passengers had to whistle for him. To make matters worse, there were no spare whistles for Mike so he was sent to the quarries for the rest of the day. Mike would soon come across some sheep on the line and complained about how silly they were, with Rex pointing out how useful they were with their wool. Mike, along with the other small engines, were offered to be in a book about Duke if they behaved. When the rescue team found him, Mike brought tools to help him out of the shed. In 1976, a few months after Jock came into service, Mike decided to pay the new engine back for all his cockiness. So, whilst double-heading a passenger train, Mike reduced steam after the Green, causing Jock to pull him and the passenger train alone. However, Mike's plan backfired when his injector failed on the return journey and Jock had to take him home. After being mended, Mike apologised to Jock. Things were going wrong in 2009, Mike was to pretend to fight the other engines, but it could not now, Mike was to collect ballast from the mine but he messed up the Arlesburgh West, and then, he was sent to the steamworks for a rebuild, Rex, Bert, Frank, Jock, Sigrid of Arlesdale and the The Two Blisters were going to miss Mike. One day on the Island of Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt decided to bring another new engine from the Steamworks to his railway and brought him to Tidmouth Sheds. The engine came straight towards the turntable and the engines were fascinated with how he looked and were amazed with him, too. His real name is Michael, but he preferred to be called Mike instead because of it being a nickname from Rex and Bert on the Arlesdale Railway. The engines were amazed and liked Mike, but one especially and that was Toby. When Toby was to show Mike around the railway, he was pleased and the two became friends as time past on. When Marion meets the small railway engines for the first time, Mike took her belief that they were magical much less kindly than the other two. The following day when Thomas came up to Arlesburgh West, depressed about being sent to work on the new branch line as punishment for derailing the Express Coaches. Mike, along with the others, sang "Never Overlook A Little Engine" to cheer him up. However, this lead to Thomas becoming overly eager to be useful, which lead to him falling into Calles Cavern. At dusk that day, Mike was shunting ballast wagons onto the chute when Marion reappeared at their junction to make a wish; while Rex and Bert managed to escape unnoticed, Marion trapped Mike on the chute with her shovel and held on until she made her wish. Mike escaped at full speed when Marion let go, but this only strengthened Marion's belief. When Sailor John went through with The Pirate Ship two nights later, the three small engines shunted a train of ballast wagons off the chute in front of the ship to decrease its speed after hearing Thomas approaching the junction. The ship ran over most of the hoppers, but one got caught under the flatbed the ship was on, lifting its front bogey off the track and slowing it down as a result. A loose rope from the ship then got caught on Ryan's buffer and he was able to derail the slowing ship. Persona Mike can sometimes appear a little arrogant. He thinks he should be in charge of the other two engines, though neither of them really let him boss them around. Bert simply humors him, but Rex goes out of his way to tease Mike and wind him up, which is not very difficult. Mike much prefers pulling goods trains to passengers, unlike Gordon, as he considers goods much more straightforward and less likely to complain. He is proud of his strength and appears rather confident, but he would not be so easy to tease if he was not hiding at least a little insecurity. He can sometimes be a little irritable. Basis Mike is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's River Mite. Livery Mike is painted red with blue-and-yellow lining. He has a brass dome, red nameplates with yellow writing mounted each side of his smokebox and "Arlesdale" written on his tender in yellow. Trivia * In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Mike is called Miguel. * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Mike is called Michel. Appearances *Season 1: Toby and the New Engine and Lorry Takes A Tumble *Season 3: Mike's Ice Cream Party and Frank and Fred the Orange Coal Car *Season 4: Naughty Engines *Season 5: A Windy Day For BoCo *Season 8: Tick-Tock-Jock and Frank and the Fib (cameo) *Season 9: Tender Bender and The Arlesdale Rumor *Season 11: Old Square Wheels (mentioned) *Season 12: Stafford's Electric Slide (cameo) and Scottish Blues (cameo) *Season 13: Bert's Arlesdale Fail, Oliver’s Fossil Fright, Sam I Am (cameo) and Toad Gets Towed (cameo) *Season 14: Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), Double-Decker-Wrecker, Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), Dirty ‘Arry (cameo) and S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth (cameo) *Season 15: Philip Finds a Friend (cameo), Tyrannical Rex, Gallery TickTockJock1.jpg Toby and the New Engine.jpg Mike.png Mike's Ice Cream Party.png MikeThomasWoodenRailwaydiscussion.jpg Mike'sIceCreamParty1.jpg MikeGoesonStrike1.jpg A Windy Day for Boco.png OfficerMurdoch1.jpg RiverMite.png|Mike's Basis, River Mite. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Tender engines Category:Steam engines Category:Red Engines Category:Red Category:1998 Category:Male Engines Category:2015 Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Season 1 Category:North Western Railway Category:2-8-2 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 3 Category:Mininature Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:20 Wheels Category:Coal Category:Standard Gauge Category:Narrow Gauge Category:No 3 Category:Introduced in 1998 Category:Retired in 2005 Category:Introduced in 2015 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:1998-2005 Category:2015-2017 Category:Retired Items Category:Engines with Whistles Category:1966 Category:ADR Category:Railway Series Only Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Specials Category:1998 Debuts Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Wheels Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:1998 Items Category:Introduced in Season 20 Category:Fisher Price Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Based on Movies Category:LC99084 Category:Introduced Category:DVD Packs Category:Red Characters Category:Merchandise Category:TV Series Category:Red Vehicles Category:Boy Category:Red Tender Engines Category:Television Series Category:Red Arlesdale Railway Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:Prototypes Category:No III Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Red 1998 Category:Red Items Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Red Retired Items Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Magnets Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Awdry Created Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Circle Buffers Category:Oval Buffers Category:Red TV Series Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:1998 Engines Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:1998 Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Mininature Gauge and Broad Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:ADR 3 Category:White Faces Category:Characters with Lamps Category:TVS Characters Category:TWR Characters Category:ADR III Category:On Rail Category:Red On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:RWS Category:RWS Characters Category:Non Model Series Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters